


66章车

by Deerland_iris



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerland_iris/pseuds/Deerland_iris
Kudos: 11





	66章车

他们静静地对视了两秒，空气中安静得只能听得到彼此剧烈杂乱的心跳和愈来愈重的呼吸声。  
也不知道是谁先主动，几乎是下一秒，他们就近乎疯狂地缠吻起来。

罗城好像一个行走在沙漠中三天三夜没喝过水的旅人，恨不得把那双嘴唇和口腔里甘甜的津液吞下去。司尘也不遑多让，很快他们就尝到了彼此口腔中的血腥味。  
而这只能让情欲更浓烈。

氧气逐渐不够，司尘发出小动物啜泣一样的嘤咛，罗城松开他的嘴唇，顺着滑腻的皮肤一路向下，吮咬着挺翘的下巴、小巧的喉结，被暴力扯开的领口露出半个白皙瘦削的肩膀。

他一口咬在上面，而身下的青年只是剧烈地喘息一声，更紧地抱住了他，把他往自己身上按。

青年的皮肤泛着蔷薇花瓣般的奶油色，清薄肌肉覆盖的胸膛上点缀着樱花瓣似的两点粉红。

罗城毫不迟疑地吻上去，听见耳畔的胸膛处传来一声近似窒息的抽吸声，一只手向下解开司尘的裤子。

他已经彻底湿透了，湿软的入口渴望地翕张着，甚至不需要过多开拓。

罗城简直像个莽撞青涩的毛头小伙子，草草扩张几下，就抬起司尘的腿顶了进去。

青年放在他肩上的手指骤然收紧，没克制住一声呻吟，仿佛痛苦至极又仿佛愉悦至极。

紧急能源灯将他们交缠的动作映在机甲舱壁上。

信息素的味道浓郁而稠密，牢牢包裹住了他们汗湿的皮肤，渗入每一颗毛孔，罗城越来越重地顶弄着，身下的动作一下比一下狠厉。  
司尘颤抖起来，眼尾红得像画了一抹胭脂，腿几乎要挂不住，脚趾不由自主地蜷缩，在冰冷的地面上一蹭一蹭。  
除了一开始的那一声呻吟，他再不肯发出一点声音，仿佛这样会让自己处于弱势、溃不成军，只敢咬着牙小声地闷哼着。

罗城去吻他的嘴唇，挑开他的牙关，逼他不情不愿地泄露出声响，眼角沁出一点泪。

这一点泪便叫罗城几乎要发了狂，死死捏住他的腰，于唇齿交缠间低哑地说：“打开，嗯？”

司尘感觉到他正试探着往自己的生殖腔口撞，无边无际的恐惧突然蔓延开来，他害怕，害怕极了，不由自主哭叫着：“不，不，嗯……不要……”  
他以为自己在哭喊了，实际上听起来不过如蚊讷，比起拒绝更像是欲拒还迎的邀请。

司尘闭上眼，紧紧攀住身上男人的肩膀，于无边情欲潮水中，感到了绝望。

没想到就凭这样弱势的拒绝，竟真的让他停下来了。

罗城避开了生殖腔，突然用力冲刺几下，低头一口咬上司尘的性腺。

眼前乍然白光闪现，两人同时爽得闷哼出声，一起射了出来。

而这不过是刚刚开始。


End file.
